The Last Few Days
by Demigod.Directioner.28
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's last few days before -POOF!- Percy dissappears. Slight-almost-lemons. RR please? It's my first, so take it easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Heeeey! So i've been thinking... whatever happened during the two months that Percy and Annabeth dated? I decided to show the last date they had until Percy disappeared.

Annabeth's POV

"Awwww. Percy! That was the best fun I had in eons! But seriously, i could stand up to those snotty chicks." I said as we got out of the car.

"No, nobody messes with my babe like that." He smirked.

"Pffft. I've handled monsters, gods, and titans! I can finish them without lifting a finger. But it was kinda cool when you made their Cokes spill all over them with a flick of your wrist. That was so funny!"

"I knew you wouldn't like them flirting with me. Goodnight, Wise Girl."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Percy!" I called after as he turned towards his cabin.

"What?" He looked back.

"I love you." I told him.

He walked back towards me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too. I love you so much, I would hold up the sky for you again. Literally."

Boy, he sure could read my mind. It was the best night ever. Percy drove us all the way to New York to go sightseeing, watch a movie and have dinner. But then we encountered two divas that started flirting with my boyfriend and downgrading me. I wasn't bothered.

Well, maybe just a bit. They had a lot to say about what I was wearing. I thought it was cute; I was wearing skinny jeans, an orange tee, and chucks. Percy even complimented me, but was that just out of niceness? What if he leaves me for a girl who was a lot cooler and more fashionable? I mean, I'm just me. Dorky, nerdy, not-so-fabulous Annabeth. Those girls were way hotter than me with those see-through shirts and fishnet stockings. They were heavily armed with make-up too.

I confided all my thoughts to Thalia the next morning at breakfast.

"Annie, they ain't got nothing on you. Wait, you're gonna go swimming with Percy today, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I know just the thing to make you feel better!"

A/N: What do you think the thing is? Review please? I won't update till I get 2 reviews or more! No flames, kkay?

Mwah! Mwah!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Love You People! I seriously couldn't even—THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**I just wanna thank these 6 awesome people for reviewing first! God bless your wonderful souls and may they end up in Elysium! **

**EpicStories339494**

**super vegeta prince of sayians**

**chonella1046**

**gallaghergirlalltheway**

**xXRubySummersXx**

**maddy toews 19**

Thalia marched me straight into the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Aria!" she called.

"Hey, Thals! Oh hey, Annabeth!" A petite girl with gorgeous red hair appeared in front of us.

She looked picturesque, like a model for Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Annabeth here is gonna need a major major makeover." Thalia explained. I blushed a bit when she told Aria about our swimming date with Percy.

Then, she and a mob of other Aphrodite campers whisked me away into a blur.

"Okay, now we're gonna wax you head to toe. Don't worry, dear. I'm a bikini-line specialist! " Aria told me.

"Oh! There's no need for that. I'm wearing a one-piece speedo and a rush-guard, so I won't be showing off any skin." I tried to explain. From what I've heard, waxing is as painful as gorgon's blood from the left side.

"No silly! You're wearing this" she pressed a button from a remote control and out of a mechanical display-case came a metallic purple string- bikini bra and panty. It seemed pretty showy to me.

"I-I-I-can't wear that." I stuttered.

"Why not dearie? You've got a hot bod, torso, legs and all. Under all those un-glam swimsuits, Percy can't see anything! Don't you want to give him a little 'something something' to oh, I don't know, say…. Stop and stare at? Go on, try it on." she coaxed.

I went in the bathroom and put it on. Not bad, I thought. I never thought I looked this good. I never considered showing off. When I came out, people started clapping.

"Girrrlll, you're gonna do more than just swim with Percy looking THAT awesome." Thalia commented, giving me a little pat.

Aria followed up with: "Annabeth, you look AH-mazing! My mom is the editor-in-chief of Cosmo, and she needs some nude models, I would gladly put you up to the job if you'd like." I politely declined. "Phooey. You would have been perfect. Okay, waxing time!"

"!"

"OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS, HEEEELLLLP MEEEEEE" I yelled in pain.

"Okay, you're done. Sheesh Annabeth, you might have driven away all the monsters in the forests with a scream like that. You might have outdone Pan's Shriek." Aria chuckled.

NOTE TO SELF: WAXING IS CODE FOR 'TORTURE-PENALTY' IN THE APHRODITE WORLD.

After I finally calmed down I was surrounded by people painting my nails, curling my hair, doing my make-up and giving me facials.

When they finished, I wasn't Annabeth anymore.

I was Annabeth+.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! But please bear with me because my computer is down and I don't own a laptop or anything. I might be able to update only once a week. **

**Review more please? Constructive criticism is the best. Thank you!**

**Mwah! Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All rights reserved for Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV.

As I walked down the beach, I felt fresh, sexy, free, and ready for anything.

I passed by some of guys who wolf-whistled and checked me out. I rolled my eyes at them. 'Oh yeah,' I thought. 'Now you want me ,idiots. '

Then I spotted Percy wading in the shore. I smiled and waved. He beckoned me to come over.

I eyed at my boyfriend in a flirty way. Gods, he really was the hottest guy at camp. His exposed muscles and abs were just _oh so macho_. Sword-fighting really helps build up the body .I strutted down to him in the way that Aria taught me. ' Seducing the Prey ' she called it.

'Alright Annabeth, it's just a swim. Nothing else. Jeez.' I calmed myself down.

Here goes nothing.

Percy's POV.

Annabeth walked towards me. But as she got closer, I noticed something about her. She was wearing a string-bikini under a see-through beach dress. She was, how could I put this, HOT.

Sure, Annabeth was gorgeous even before, but today, she had that tantalizing sexy appeal. Before I knew it, a tent started rising in my trunks…. If you know what I mean.

"Hey, Percy!" she smiled at me radiantly. That charming, perfect smile she had that made her look like a goddess.

"Annabeth. You look, um, err, gah, uhhh." I started.

Her smile faded.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Percy! I just thought you might leave me for a hotter looking chic and so I decided to get a makeover from the Aph-" she sat down and started to cry.

"Annabeth, No! No no no babe. I would never leave you. I was just about to say that you look HOT and ever so beautiful." I sat down and comforted her.

She stood up and put that smile that could melt people back on. "Really? I'm glad you like it."

I checked my girlfriend out. Metallic string-bikini that showed a LOT of skin, so sexy. I kissed her and to my surprise, she grabbed my buns.

"Having fun there? You know, if you get to do that can get a feel of yours up there too" I asked playfully.

She laughed.

"Only if you can catch me!" she answered and ran for the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Thanks for all the reviews. I know you guys want longer chapters but I'm always in a rush and nobody really knows I write. But I'll try my best to make it up to you wonderful people. **

Percy's POV

I dashed for the water. Running in water is tricky and it certainly slowed Annabeth down, but not me.

"Got'cha!" I tackled her on the hips playfully.

"No fair!" she exclaimed and we broke into a fit of laughter.

"Now for my prize! Gimme some, Annie." I smiled.

"Fine. You win. But just one squeeze. Oh! And underwater, there are people who can see us" she gave in.

"There's a sandbar further ahead. Nobody can see us there." I winked and Annabeth gave me a sly smile. I willed the waves to carry us there.

We reached the sandbar. It was shady and had clean white sand. Best of all, it was all ours. The people on land reduced to tiny dots.

"Alright babe, let's get down to business" Annabeth announced.

She kissed me and lay on top of me as we lay down in the soft sand. And we were in full make out mode, being all touchy-feely. I got all up on Annabeth's sexy porcelain body. But nothing else.

Best hour of my life.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, Percy, that was a lot more than one squeeze." I scolded, but I still smiled.

"Sorry, babe. I couldn't help it. You're dangerously smokin'" Percy defended.

I sighed. You just couldn't say no to that face….. Or that amazingly ripped body.

"Well, we'll go again next time. We've got to go to Red's party remember?"

Percy whined in protest, sounding like a baby. "I don't wanna go anymore. I wanna stay here with you. Can we Annabeth? ? Pwetty pweety pwease?"

He tried his puppy dog face. I was just about to give in. But I couldn't let Rachel down.

"What about Rachel's party? We promised remember? She's counting on us!" I tried to remind Percy of our promise to Rachel that we'd be at her Super Sweet 16th.

"Oh, come on Annie! Come to me, I like having you in my grip. We could do round two?" He sat up.

I know I disliked Rachel before, but we're cool now. Percy's mine, and Red knows it. But, I know she doesn't have an eye for Percy anymore. She's eyeing a certain Hades boy. Nico di Angelo. I'm no Godess of Love, but I knew they were perfect for each other.

I managed to get Percy off his butt, but only because I promised him we'll cuddle again later. We swam back to get ready for Red's party.

"See you later, Wise Girl." He kissed me goodbye.

I walked back to my cabin and then I was cornered by Thalia, Aria and a few other Aphrodite campers.

"How was it? Thalia pried.

"Good." I answered.

"Did you do it?" Aria asked, wide-eyed.

"Do what'

"You know what."

"What what?"

"Seriously, Annabeth. Do we have to spell it out? S-E…" Aria rolled her eyes.

"No! None of that.' I answered back.

"Oh! So you skinny-dipped!" Another girl, Wendy, the one who did my hair smiled.

"No! Gross." I answered back, disgusted.

"Blowjob?" Thalia interrogated.

"No! I don't even know what that is!" I pretended to gag.

"Fine, if you won't tell us, we'll find out ourselves. We left you some make-up and an outfit to wear on your bed. Have fun at the party" Aria said then hugged me goodbye.

Went in and took a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time! I'll try and keep up better! Review pleeeeaaaasssseee!

Annabeth's POV

I opened the doors to my cabin and walked down to my corner of the room. On the foot of my bed lay a neon coral one-strap mini-dress, an oversized belt and black 7 inch stiletto heels. I read the tag of the dress that said 'GUCCI-$2,975'; 'Aria is such a spender, yet a total sweetheart' i thought to myself. I got into the shower and got dressed. Man, the dress hugged my body tightly and the heels could kill. I did my hair in that intricate sideways braid Katniss taught me and put on some of the makeup they set out for me. I'm ready to party party!

I walked down to the horse stables because Percy insisted we ride Blackjack to the party. "Hey there, Beautiful" said Percy when we got together and i gave him a peck on the check. Let me say, i am pretty proud of my boyfriend; because he can dress quite nicely. He wore a casual white T-shirt topped with a tux jacket, skinny jeans, and black Converse sneaks. Definitely not the gay skinny jeans type.

We mounted Blackjack and rode him off into the brisk New York skyline. We landed on the roof top of the New York Art Museum. I know, you must be thinking 'Ew, why the Art Museum? That's so nerdy!' But the interior was the absolute opposite of that. It took my breath away when we walked into the ballroom.

The walls were painted with graffiti and displayed some of Rachel's work, including her painting of the Empire State Building a few months ago. Banners of green and blue flew around the roof and i was just about to regain my breath when a high-pitched squeal shouted my name

"ANNABETHHH! EEEEEK!"


End file.
